Juego de Adrenalina
by Esteicy
Summary: La relación de Bobby y John es como un juego, siempre escondiéndose y siempre disimulando por el puro placer de hacerlo. Nadie tiene que atraparlos pero todos tienen que sospechar. Lo divertido de su relación es la adrenalina/AllerDrake/


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel y Fox._

 **Hola amigos~ Me aparezco nuevamente con un fic AllerDrake, después del último fic que subí de ellos quedé con ganas de escribir más de la ship y hoy en el bus me llegó una idea interesante.**

 **Este fic está narrado en primera persona desde la perspectiva de John, no creo que necesite mucha explicación, la verdad la historia es simple pero creo que la magia recae en la narrativa que tiene xD**

 **Sin retrasar más las cosas, vamos a leer :3**

Esto es raro, los dos lo sabemos, somos mejores amigos y los mejores amigos no hacen estas cosas. No…los mejores amigos no se sientan en la cama totalmente quietos, con esa extraña pero interesante sensación en el pecho, ni empiezan a acercar y rozar sus manos hasta que acaban en un apretón dulce. Los mejores amigos no se miran a los ojos por infinitos minutos, envueltos en un silencio sepulcral que sólo se ve interrumpido por los latidos de sus corazones palpitándoles en los oídos, y definitivamente los mejores amigos no se acercan con una lentitud temerosa (similar a esa que usas cuando vas a tocar algo posiblemente peligroso) hasta que sus labios pueden tocarse y chocar en un beso explosivo y delicioso.

No, los mejores amigos no hacen esas cosas, pero nosotros las hacemos ¡Bastante seguido hay que decirlo! Nos gusta mucho, es como un juego secreto que adoramos compartir antes de ir a dormir. Pero como todos los juegos, con el paso del tiempo se vuelve repetitivo y aburrido…es ahí cuando inventamos nuevas reglas.

Nuestro juego se traslada a las aulas y las salas comunes. Nuestras manos buscan cualquier excusa inocente para rozarse aunque sea por un momento, quizás sea por un lápiz o una cuchara prestada, quizás por una nota entre clases o por un aparente accidente, lo importante es sentir nuestras pieles contactarse y experimentar esa exquisita pugna entre frío y calor.

También empiezan las sonrisas y los gestos, para que sea divertido tenemos que hacerlo cuando estamos rodeados de gente, por lo general el almuerzo es un buen momento. Es un juego de paciencia y observación, la idea es esperar a que el resto se distraiga para poder dedicarnos esas sonrisas cómplices que tanto nos gustan, a veces también me atrevo a guiñarte un ojo o tú me mandas un beso fugaz, logrando que yo me ría levemente.

Los besos no tardan en unirse a la fiesta. Cuando tu cama deja de ser un lugar divertido empezamos a aventurarnos por la Mansión, correteando a la búsqueda de escondites en los cuales poder saborearnos de forma vertiginosa, acariciando nuestros cuerpos por sobre la ropa hasta que sentimos voces o pasos aproximándose. Mientras más expuestos estemos mejor, la posibilidad de ser atrapados hace las cosas muy excitantes.

Nuestros amigos no son tontos, no tardan en notar que algo raro está pasando entre tú y yo. Rogue empieza a ser más perspicaz en sus preguntas cuando tratamos de escabullirnos y Kitty cada vez parece estar más cerca de atraparnos en nuestros besuqueos. Pero lejos de desanimarnos esto sólo nos hace las cosas más divertidas, la adrenalina corre por nuestras venas mientras disfrutamos de este juego de persecución, ellos contra nosotros. Empezamos a ser más creativos, más astutos, y notamos su frustración al ver cómo les restregamos nuestra relación en la cara sin que puedan nunca atraparnos con las manos en la masa.

Pero las chicas son malignas y listas, su técnica se tuerce de una forma que nos acorrala y nos deja atados de manos. Porque huir y escondernos es fácil ¿Pero qué pasaba con los celos? Rogue empieza a coquetear contigo de forma descarada, mientras que Kitty es la encargada de intentar conmigo ¡Y maldición que la cosa parece funcionarles! Ambos empezamos a flaquear de a poco, sintiendo como ellas saborean su victoria.

En una reunión me retan a darle un beso a Kitty, apenas un roce inocente, pero tú eres un necio que simplemente ya no soporta ni un segundo más. Me tomas posesivamente en tus brazos y estampas un beso en mis labios sin la más mínima vergüenza, ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

Mis mejillas y las tuyas se tiñen de rojo pero ni siquiera pensamos en apartarnos, de alguna forma las miradas ajenas tienen un efecto inesperadamente interesante en el contacto. Te rodeo con los brazos y busco más de ti, te acaricio gimoteando extasiado, tu lengua me mantiene ocupado en una lucha sin cuartel mientras mis manos se cuelan bajo tu ropa. Al momento en que nuestras caderas se contonean de forma sugerente es que Rogue y Kitty nos apartan completamente sonrojadas alegando que ya es suficiente.

Y válgame que disfruto cuando les suelto un "¿Qué? ¿No es lo que querían? Ahora disfruten de su victoria" con la mayor burla que puedo imprimirle a mi voz. Luego me lanzas una mirada y entiendo al instante que ese beso te ha dejado tan hambriento como a mí, así que te tomo la mano y salimos de ahí sin necesidad de una excusa.

Entonces el juego cambia completamente, ahora el descaro es el que adorna nuestra relación, nos besamos de forma apasionada o dulce ante la vista y paciencia de todo el mundo, viendo qué tanto los podemos incomodar antes de que nos dejen solos. Reímos mucho cada vez que las chicas comentan como "han creado unos monstruos".

Y en este momento sólo me puedo llegar a preguntar ¿Qué otra idea se nos ocurrirá para mantener las cosas interesantes?

 **¿Les gustó? Fue algo que hice a la rápida mientras la inspiración me invadía, suelen salir cosas interesantes en esos momentos.**

 **Espero que me haya quedado bien, no suelo usar el presente en primera persona para narrar, pero de vez en cuando me gusta experimentar.**

 **Cualquier cosita que deseen comentar puede ser dejado en la sección de reviews, cada vez que dejan reviews una estrella nace(?). Es posible que siga trayendo un par de cositas más sobre la pareja ;)**

 **¡Besos~!**


End file.
